The First Step of Many
by PurpleRanger101
Summary: When many of the Guy Rangers are taken captive by a creature that used to be Andros, Red Space Ranger, their loved oneswho are, of course, the female Power Rangers, must go to save them.


Leo knew what he had to do, he just hadn't figured out how and when just yet. And it definitely couldn't wait for another time. He had to do it now. Now, and not later. Getting up from his bunk aboard the Megaship, he was making his way to the bridge when the computer beeped.

"Incoming message." D.E.C.A. announced.

"Play it," Leo said absently.

"Leo, it's Andros," DECA had Leo's full attention now, "I've gotten wind of another Code Red mission. Meet me at the NASADA spaceport as fast as you can. It's important."

Andros' message cut off then. Leo stood there for a moment then turned and ran towards the Teleportation Bay. Along the way, he called Kendrix on his communicator.

"Kendrix? Kendrix, come in."

"Leo? Is that you? What's up?" her reply came a moment later.

"Andros just contacted me. Another Code Red mission. I've got to go to NASADA spaceport. I'll be back soon. Keep things quiet while I'm gone, okay?"

"You got it. Stay safe." Kendrix's tone wasn't worried at all; after all, stuff like this happened every day.

Then Leo was gone, on his way to Earth and the spaceport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karone? Karone, are you there?" Zhane called from the back of the command tent in the Rebel camp.

"Yeah, what's up, Zhane?" she responded.

"I've got to go to Earth. Andros just called, he needs me for something. I don't know what it is, just that it's urgent. I'll be back pretty soon, okay?"

"Okay. I'll miss you." Karone smiled at the love of her life.

"Me too. Love you." Zhane's gaze was endearing.

"Love you too. See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Tommy? It's Jason. Did Andros call you?" Jason's voice was full of static, coming in over the communicator.

"Yeah, he did. Another Code Red mission, huh? Go figure. Ah, well, I guess I'll see you at the spaceport." Tommy got up from his chair and left the room at a brisk walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carter? Carter? What's wrong?" Dana could tell her boyfriend wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"Chad? Why do you look so worried?" Kelsey's boyfriend wasn't paying her any attention either.

"We've got to go," Carter replied, "Andros called. Seems he needs me and Chad for something extra dangerous. He wouldn't say what it was, just that we were the only two he needed and that he needed us now. We'll be back soon."

He and Chad got up to leave the table they were sitting at. Dana and Kelsey got up as well. "We'll miss you," Dana said.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll find something to keep you busy. Go annoy Joel and Angela if you want. Or go annoy Ryan. Don't worry about us." Chad laughed.

Then, after giving Dana and Kelsey kisses, the two Rangers jumped in the Rescue Rover and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wes! I wasn't done talking to you! Get your butt back here!" Jen's voice was tight.

"And I told you. I can't stay. Andros called. Seems he needs me and Eric to meet him at the spaceport for some mission. I don't know. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you." Wes turned and was gone, leaving Jen staring after him.

"Yeah, I've got to go as well. Love you, Tay." Eric turned and strode after Wes. Taylor stood there, in her yellow jacket, staring at his back as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't you go surfing with me tomorrow, Blake? We had a date! If you loved me, you'd be there." Tori's tone booked no room for negotiation.

"Don't give me that. I do love it. It's just that the Red Space Ranger, Andros, called. He needs me. He said he can't complete his mission without me. I have to go, Tor. I'm sorry. But I'll be back as soon as I can. Swear. Nothing can keep me from you. Nothing." As Blake turned to leave he added over his shoulder, "Tell Hunter I'll be back soon. He better not hurt my bike." And then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trent, come back here! I need you," Kira's tone was pleading.

"Kir, I have to go. Andros called me and told me he needed my help. I have to go to the NASADA spaceport and meet him. I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, you can write me that song you keep promising me. And here, I drew this for you."

Trent handed Kira a drawing of her and him, in their Power Ranger suits, their swords crossed. "I love you, Kira. Don't ever forget that."

As he walked away, Kira murmured, "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joel and his new wife, Angela, were having their first lover's spat. "You can't go!" Angela stamped her foot.

"What? I have to go! The other Rangers need me." Joel replied, exasperated.

"But I need you too."

"Sorry, love. This is one time I can't afford to stay."

And with that, Joel gave her a peck on the cheek and turned and left, regretting every step he took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Cruger ordered me to go. I don't know why, I don't know how come, I only know that there is a Red Ranger mission going on back in Connor's time and they need me. Some Space Ranger sent a note through time or something, requesting my help. I'm sorry, Syd." Sky Tate pulled out a gift, "I know I'll miss your birthday and I know how important it is to you and since you're so important to me, I got you a little something. Here."

"Aww, Sky, you didn't have to do that. But thanks," Syd grinned, opening the gift. Inside was a necklace and on it was a heart. On the back of the heart, she saw, turning it over, was the words 'Sky and Syd. Two Hearts Beating As One'. "It's gorgeous! I love it! Now get going. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

She gave him a quick hug and kiss, and then sighed as he departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do I get this time? Last time you gave me a blanket. This time can I have a teddy bear?" Madison's voice was just a little bit on the testy side.

"Sorry, Madi. I have to go. Red Ranger mission. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love ya." Nick cranked his motorcycle and roared out of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent didn't see Andros or anyone else when he arrived.

"Hello? Anyone here? Andros?" he called, stepping into the giant hanger bay.

"Hello, White Ranger." A sinister voice came from the shadows. Trent whirled to see a creature step from its depths.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm Andros. Or rather, he was…but now he's part of me. And I want…your blood, powers and your spirit. Actually, I also want the powers of many of the female Rangers. The ones who'll be sure to come after you. They're the real reason I am kidnapping most of the guy Rangers. Andros has given me access to codes that allow me access to databases that tell of all the Rangers. I have determined that the attached Rangers will be more likely to draw their female counterparts. That is why I have captured," pausing the monster waved an arm behind him.

All of a sudden the hanger lights came on and Trent could see the action behind the alien. There were eleven guys struggling against little aliens but the aliens had each of them in cuffs and in force fields.

The monster continued, "Jason, Tommy, Zhane, Leo, Carter, Chad, Joel, Wes and Eric, Blake, Sky and Nick. And now…I've got you as well!"

"Nooo!" As Trent was grabbed from behind and wrestled into a pair of cuffs, one person filled his thoughts. Kira…Kira…Kira…

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? I thought is was pretty good, but then again, I wrote it! Read and review please!


End file.
